Corvid(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: The legends: Though most records have been lost to history, the few stories that are still told say that Corvid had scales the color of the night sky in a storm, with feathers along the edges of his wings and along his wing membranes, large, non-muscular talons, a snout eerily similar to a raven or a crow's, cold yellow or black eyes, and a voice like splintering glass or booming thunder, depending on the version told. The stories also say that Corvid was larger than the Darkstalker, with a wingspan that could block out the sky and enshroud the world in perpetual night. The truth: Corvid was actually a dark, dark burgundy color, with dark reddish brown overscales, and a dark reddish brown underbelly. He had dark gray horns, claws, neck spikes, and dark grayish red ears and wings. On the edges of his wings, Corvid had black tattoos that represented flames. His wings were also a little smaller than the average SkyWing's. He had piercing, bright red eyes. His dark colors were due to a condition known as melanism, making his scales darker than most SkyWing's. Backstory: The legends: The stories say that Corvid's egg fell from the sky one night, and that when he hatched, he could move things around at will. He was the unholy offspring of the night sky, thunderstorms, a SkyWing, and a crow. His mother had been killed by IceWings three years after he hatched. As Corvid grew up, the other dragonets often teased him because of his appearance, and one day, Corvid killed one of the dragonets who was teasing him using a power he had long known that he had: animus magic, laughing as the other dragonets shrank back in fear. One of the guards soon noticed that the dragonets were no longer playing, and walked over to find them all hiding from the oddly colored dragonet in the center of the room, who was standing over the dead body of a dragonet, laughing like he had just heard the funniest joke in the world, a drooling, drunk sort of laughter, that the guard had heard often enough at parties. The guard took Corvid before the queen, who decided to take Corvid on as her personal animus. Corvid lived in the palace, and was always found next to the queen, wherever she went. Some SkyWings thought that he was one of her personal bodyguards, but this wasn't the case, and Corvid was quick to convince them otherwise. Soon, most of the SkyWings feared Corvid, and by extension, the queen, intensely. There were, however, some exceptions, with Corvid becoming close to an IceWing SkyWing hybrid named Aerial, and an animus NightWing MudWing hybrid named Ox. Ox had been abandoned in the Sky Kingdom by his parents while he was still in his egg, and had been raised by a pair of SkyWings who adopted him into their family. While they may have been friends, Ox and Aerial had started to become concerned about how much magic Corvid had been using. Aerial and Corvid became mates secretly, as the queen forbade her animi to get married. One day the queen sent Corvid to the Ice Kingdom, where he was to discuss negotiations about the border between the kingdoms. Corvid was captured by the IceWing guards, and was thrown in jail. Due to Ox being an animus, the SkyWing queen sent him and Aerial to rescue Corvid when she recieved news of what had happened. When Ox arrived, however, he found Corvid standing in the middle of the palace courtyard, surrounded by the bodies of several guards, as well as the queen, king, all the princes, and several nobles. He had a terrifying, insane look in his eyes as he turned to face his friends. Aerial went toward her mate, and tried to reason with him, telling him that killing the IceWings was wrong. Corvid, however, refused to listen, and attempted to kill her, choking Aerial until Ox told him to let her go. Ox enchanted Corvid to fall asleep right where he was standing, then grabbed the necklace off a dead third circle noble, and enchanted the necklace to contain Corvid for the rest of eternity. The truth: In reality, only part of what is written above is true. Corvid hatched to two perfectly normal SkyWing parents, and inherited animus magic from his mother's side of the family. As a dragonet, he was teased incessantly for his scale coloring, and was given the derogatory nickname of "Dark-scales". Corvid did not discover that he was an animus until he was five years old, and it happened entirely by accident. His mother noticed, and took Corvid to see the queen. The queen ordered for Corvid to become her personal animus. While Corvid was growing up in the palace, he met a IceWing SkyWing hybrid named Aerial, and a NightWing MudWing hybrid named Ox. They became fast friends, and Ox helped Corvid improve his control over his magic, due to being older and more experienced. As the years passed, Corvid fell head over talons for Aerial, and later became mates with her in secret because the queen did not want Corvid to become mates with anyone. One day, Corvid recieved news that his parents had been killed by a group of IceWings while hunting along the border between the Ice and Sky Kingdoms. Corvid sank into a deep depression, and stayed there for almost four years, refusing to do any magic whatsoever during that time. Eventually, Aerial was able to help him get out of it. The SkyWing queen decided to send Corvid to the Ice Kingdom to help resolve a border despute, not seeing Corvid's intense resentment, or noting the way he glared stonily at the opposite wall when she gave him the assignment. Corvid arrived in the Ice Kingdom alone, and negotiated with the IceWing queen for hours. While there, one of the IceWing nobles made a snide remark about how Corvid looked similar to "the two SkyWings we killed four years ago". At that, Corvid snapped, and started ripping into the throats of the nearest IceWings, screaming the words "Stop it! Stop making me do this!" the entire time, while the IceWings who were still alive moved away quickly, frantically trying to get away from the murderous SkyWing animus' rage. Corvid paused long enough to let the remaining IceWings get away. He then tracked them into the Great Hall of the palace, and managed to murder several other nobles. The IceWing queen, trying to stop the carnage, called in her entire battalion of bodyguards. Corvid was arrested and thrown in the IceWing queen's dungeons. Corvid was released several days later, having nearly frozen to death. As payback, Corvid sent a letter to the IceWing queen requesting that she, the remaining nobles, and any of the other members of the IceWing royal family who were around meet him in the courtyard where the rankings wall was located. The queen, along with all the other dragons he'd requested, arrived, clueless as to what he had called them there for. Corvid told them that he enjoyed the reception he had gotten, and he apologized for trying to kill them all. After saying what he wanted to say, Corvid slaughterd every IceWing in the courtyard, feeling no remorse once he was finished. Ox and Aerial found him while he was surveying the carnage, and tried to get him to listen to reason. However, Corvid didn't listen, and attacked his former friends. Ox enchanted a necklace that a third circle noble had been wearing to trap Corvid inside it for eternity. Ox and Aerial flew back to the Sky Kingdom, where the queen asked where Corvid was. Ox reluctantly told the queen that Corvid was dead, and that the IceWing queen, along with many nobles, and several members of the Royal IceWing family were dead, too. The queen decided to outlaw animus magic from the Sky Kingdom. She still allowed Ox to live in the Sky Kingdom, however, provided that he never do another spell for as long as he lived. The queen's daughter later started the tradition of throwing animus SkyWings off of cliffs, as she thought they were too dangerous to live. Personality: The legends: Corvid was described as cruel, malicious, and bloodthirsty, with a desire to kill every IceWing he laid eyes on. He enjoyed tormenting other SkyWing dragonets, and being feared by the tribe as a whole. He used his magic for selfish, cruel purposes only, and disregarded the feelings of others. The truth: Corvid was a serious, yet fun-loving dragon, often using his magic to make Aerial and other SkyWings happier. He disliked killing intensely, yet resorted to it if he felt the need was great enough. Corvid disliked being feared because of his magic, and he tried to remain on good terms with every dragon he met, often making little trinkets with his magic and gifting them to the dragons he met to solidify possible friendships. Corvid cared deeply about his friends, and vowed to never let anyone hurt them. Ironically, they ended up being hurt by the dragon who had promised them that he would never do anything to hurt them, ever. Relationships: Corvid's Parents: Corvid loved his parents deeply, and was distraught when he heard of their deaths. In response, he vowed to never let anything hurt his friends. Ox: Corvid liked Ox as a friend, and held the older hybrid in high regard. He oftentimes followed Ox's advice when it came to his magic, and looked up to Ox as both a friend and a mentor. = Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Animus Category:Males Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)